It is common when organizing a social event, or similar activity, to require the temporary use of a vending counter or a bar for known purposes, in a location not provided with such facilities. Use of ordinary tables or similar articles may not be adequate for a number of reasons, including the facility they fail to provide. Transportation of purpose-built bar facilities may be inconvenient du to their size and/or shape.
Examples of various types of portable bar structures of a cabinet type, or similar cabinet structures, are shown by these US patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,351,610, 2,725,274, 2,764,462 and 3,097,028.
From GB 2.267.025 is known a folding work-surface and shelving apparatus or kit, suitable for use as a portable drinks bar or vending counter, where the apparatus or kit comprises a front panel, two side panels, a work-surface, an open back, a partition panel and at least one shelf. The apparatus or kit is designed to allow compact folding and stowage into a conveniently transported and easily stored unit. The side panel and front panel can be folded in such a way that the work-surface may be stowed between the panels when folded, and likewise the side panel, front panel and partition panel will form a stowage space for shelves when folded.
It is among the objectives of the present invention to obviate or mitigate one or more of the disadvantages known from prior art.